Battle of the Bands
by InazumaNoYume
Summary: What happens when Naruto and the gang live in a world like ours and have a Battle of the Band contest with the other high schools? Dum Dum Dum... read and see what happens! Rated PG13 for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. Even though, we wish we could.  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
-- Homeroom --  
  
Naruto and the gang were in their homeroom class.  
  
"Class... Class..." Iruka tried to calm the loud class down as their principal, Tsunade-sensei, waited over on the intercom.  
  
"3-B, SHUT YOUR TRAP AND LISTEN!" Tsunade finally shouted. The all classes became silent.  
  
"As you all know, I'm here because certain students were chosen to be part of the Battle of the Bands we will be hosting next month. There are going to be 3 student bands and 1 teacher band, so sign up before those spots get taken. There must be 4 people per group: a drummer, a singer, a bass guitarist, and an electric guitarist. We will provide you with instruments. Or if you like to bring or purchase your own, that's fine. So see all you real soon!" The bell rang for the next class teenagers were shuffling through the door to sign up for the Battle of the Bands.  
  
Naruto bit his way through the crowd to sign himself, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji as a band; Ino threatened everyone who was in front her of to sign herself, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten as another group; Lee scared everyone away with his outfit that was just like his idols, Gai-sensei, to sign himself, Neji, Kiba, and Shino.  
  
When the bell rang, those 3 groups were the only ones to sign in. The rest of the students groaned.  
  
Naruto and the others who were able sign up to go to the Battle of the Bands were cheering except, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Shino, and Neji. The students rushed to their first period class: P.E.  
  
-- P.E. --  
  
The whole class was waiting for their P.E. teacher for over 20 minutes now. He finally showed up.  
  
"Yo! I was talking to this pretty young lady who was checking m--"  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" The whole class shouted at him.  
  
The teacher had a big sweat drop on the back of his head.  
  
"Um...Sorry. I was signing up for the Battle of the Bands. Anyways, I'm Hatake Kakashi, you're P.E. teacher. Call me Hatake-san or Kakashi-sensei. Either one is find for me." Kakashi told the class. He had gray messy hair and a black scarf that covered half of his face. He had a black headband on that covered his left eye. Everything else he wore was all black.  
  
"I guess he's part of the teacher's band..." Ino whispered to her friends. She wore a white tank top and black shorts, what most girls were doing in their P.E. class. Some were wearing black sweats or white shirts or the combination of both.  
  
"I AM THE DRUMMER!!!!" Kakashi shouted, hearing what Ino had whispered. Everyone looked at him as if he were crazy. You would too... Kakashi was dancing and prancing around the place like a little 5 year old.  
  
"That's our teacher?" Kiba said, pointing at the dancing Kakashi.  
  
"Um... Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't we be... um... playing something?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Ah! Yes!" Kakashi said as he stopped dancing.  
  
"Today, we're playing tackle football!" Kakashi shouted to the class.  
  
All the girls in the class moaned at hearing this. While most of the boys were shouting, "Yeah! Tackle Football. Tackle Football!"  
  
"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.  
  
*Authors' Note: Hope you guys like this story so far. Well review and stay tune for the next chapter! (LC) So short... But we're lazy! Or at least I am. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. Even though we wish we could. We wish we could own lots of things.  
  
(LC) I MUST COMMENT! We are stupid! BWAHAHAH! What must you comment on Kohaku-chan? (BD) No comment...besides the fact that when I move in (which is 4 years from now)...I'm doing all the cooking. DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR THE STOVE!  
  
Chapter 2: Tackle Football!  
  
"Alright class! Lets pick our team captains. Um... lets see... Uchiha and Uzumaki. You two are the team captains. Now! Pick your teammates!"  
  
"Sasuke-kun pick me pick me!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"No! Sasuke-kun! Pick me!" Ino said while pushing Sakura out of the picture.  
  
"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled to himself again.  
  
"I PICK YOU, SHIKAMARU!" Naruto shouted, pointing at him. Shikamaru looked at Naruto as if he wanted to kill and eat him. Naruto's left eye twitched a bit.  
  
"Damn you, Naruto..." Shikamaru said, making his way to Naruto's side.  
  
Sasuke mumbled something and Shino went to his side.  
  
"Did he even say Shino?" Kakashi asked everyone.  
  
"Yup! That's Sasuke own language. I'd like to call it 'Baka Language'." Naruto said. "AND I PICK SAKURA-CHAN!"  
  
Sakura ran up to Naruto and began to beat him senseless.  
  
"DAMN YOU, NARUTO! I WANTED TO BE IN SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Everybody in the class sweat dropped at the sight of Sakura beating Naruto senseless.  
  
"Oi! Sakura-chan."  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"Haruno, if you don't calm down, I'll send you to the office." Kakashi said in a bored voice. Sakura stopped beating Naruto senseless and all the teams were picked. Now here's the list!  
  
NARUTO'S TEAM! 1st: Naruto 2nd: Shikamaru 3rd: Sakura 4th: Neji 5th: Kiba 6th. Choji  
  
SASUKE'S TEAM! 1st: Sasuke 2nd: Shino 3rd: Hinata 4th: TenTen 5th: Ino 6th. Rock Lee  
  
(If We forgot Anyone else, SORRIES!)  
  
"Dammit, I'm the only girl!" Sakura shouted at Naruto. He hadn't picked any other girl because he just wanted Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized. He gave her a puppy dog look. Sakura didn't fall for it.  
  
"I'll kill you, Naruto!" Her growled, her inner self seemed to be taking over.  
  
"Now now. If you kill Naruto, then I'd have to play football, and I don't want to damage my beautiful face." Kakashi said. Everyone stared at him, then set off for the football field  
  
"What kind of teacher is he?" Ino whispered.  
  
"A P.E. TEACHER!" Kakashi shouted at after her back.  
  
"I can't believe he heard that!" Ino tried not to shout.  
  
"I HEAR MANY THINGS, YAMANAKA!" Ino fell over.  
  
After a few minutes, war was on. Sakura and Ino fought over who got to tackle Sasuke.  
  
"YOU'RE IN HIS TEAM, INO-PIG! I GET TO TACKLE HIM!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"BUT I'M A BETTER TACKLER, BIG FOREHEAD! I GET TO TACKLE HIM!" Ino shouted back.  
  
"NUH UH!"  
  
"UH HUH!"  
  
They kept on arguing as Hinata stopped to let Naruto pass her to make a touchdown.  
  
"HINATA! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO STOP THE ENEMY! NOT LET THEM PASS!" TenTen said.  
  
Shikamaru was asleep on the ground while Choji sat next to him with a bag of chips. Neji... was combing his long hair?  
  
"Hey, I have to keep it clean and neat, y'know?" Neji said.  
  
Lee was practicing his ballet, Shino and Kiba were arguing about who had the better pet. SHINO WAS TALKING?! 0_0!  
  
"NO WAY! BUGS ARE BETTER THAN ANY DOG!"  
  
"Nuh uh! Dogs are better than those icky bugs!"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke were having a tea party with Kakashi.  
  
"Would you like some more tea, Uchiha-san?" Naruto asked politely.  
  
"Oh, thank you very much, Uzumaki-san." Sasuke picked up his tea cup for Naruto to refill.  
  
"Oh, Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san, it's so nice to have you here!" Kakashi said in a "girly" voice.  
  
The bell rang for the next class as everyone went to their own locker room.  
  
**Band Class **  
  
Naruto and the gang were in another class together. They only had band class because they were gonna be in the Battle of the Band and they had to practice.  
  
"Okay, sign up your band name, who's playing what instrument, and the song you're all playing." Anko said to the class. Yes, Anko was the teacher.  
  
Everyone signed the slip and they were now gonna get their instruments. First up was Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Choji. Who's playing what instrument, what's their band name, and what song are they gonna play?! No one knows...  
  
(LC) BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I leave you there. Kohaku, some other people, and I are the only ones who knows! BWAHAHA! Kohaku won't be comment right here, since she said she didn't have nothing to comment on. Now... I leave you to the reviewing. REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

**C-kun: **Wow … We haven't updated in such a long time … Gomen ne, minna-san. I'm just too lazy and I was supposed to be the one to type in chapter 3. Please forgive meeeeee. Oh yes, this is "LC." I've decided to actually use some other penname since I keep changing my username on FF. So, I hope you enjoy this chapter of Battle of the Bands.

**Disclaimer: **If we owned Naruto, then why would we be here? **And **we would have amazing artistic skills that we do not have … How horrible. Alas, all belongs to Kishimoto-sama. Ah yes, and _Haruka Kanata _belongs to Asian Kung-Fu Generation, since I, **C-kun**, cannot make up any lyrics since I'm no good … And I think **K-chan**, formerly known as BD, is too lazy or stressed. Lyrics from animelyricsDOTcom.

* * *

Chapter III

Everyone is the class watched as Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji walked towards the instruments … Well, actually, Naruto ran up to the microphone.

"Ewww, I don't wanna hear _him_ sing. WE WANT SASUKE-KUN!" Ino said loudly. All the girls, excluding Hinata, agreed, shouting, "WE WANT SASUKE-KUN! WE WANT SASUKE-KUN!" Naruto just stuck out his tongue at them as Sasuke walked to the bass guitar, Chouji sat at the drums, and Shikamaru plugged the electric guitar into the amp.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." The music began with Sasuke and the bass guitar. Girls were already screaming for him. Shikamaru and Chouji joined in as Naruto waited until …

"Fumikomuze akuseru kake hiki wa naisa sou dayo

Youru wo nukeru

Nejikomu sa saigo ni sashimi zero sa sou dayo

HibI wo kezuru …"

"WHAT THE HELL IS HORRIBLE NOISE!" Anko ran up to Naruto and yanked the mic out of his hand. "What kind of vocalist are you!"

Naruto looked at her sourly, "HEY. I was singing!"

"That's not singing, that's … THAT'S THE TOTAL OPPOSITE OF SINGING! ARE YOU TONE DEAF!"

"Maybe I am!"

The two argued while the class watched. Sasuke took off the bass and gently set it down.

Then an unknown voice came from the door. "That's how these people here sound like, eh? Well, Chii-sama, we'll have no problem winning battle of the band." Everyone turned to see a boy and girl standing at the doorway. The boy was leaning against the wall while the girl stood behind the wall, peeking in the room.

"Ano … Aoi-kun, we shouldn't be here. Chii-sama will yell at us again." The girl said quietly.

"Yeesh, Ko-chan, you're such the worry-wart. Chii-sama will understand that we're gathering information about _them_." He tilted his head towards the Konoha highschoolers. He had beauty that rivaled Sasuke's with his long scarlet hair that was tied in the back while his bangs messily flitted in front of his face. His eyes, matching his hair, gave a look as if he was a bad boy, but he wore such formal clothing: a white flannel, black pants and a tie to match.

Anko got even more pissed. "What the hell are _you people_ doing here! Go back to your _perfect, little_ school!"

"Yea," Naruto shouted, "What the old hag said!"

"Old hag! I'll show you who's an old hag!" Anko gave Naruto the biggest wedgie he ever had. "Who's an old hag! Huh!" Naruto screamed in pain as the everyone laughed.

"Yeesh. They're not even worth our time. C'mon, Ko-chan, let's go." The one called Aoi said. He turned around, his hair swishing elegantly as some of the Konoha girls sighed, and he turned the corner. The one called Ko-chan took a step into the room, blushing. They could see that she, like Aoi, wore formal clothing, the same white flannel with a tie anda black skirt. Her short dark-brown hair just barely passing her chin clashed with her green eyes.

"Gomen nasai. Aoi-kun was rude. Sorry for eavesdropping on your class, Anko-sensei," she bowed towards Anko, though she was still torturing Naruto. "Oh, and the song was good… Until the singing. You'll need to work on that." With that, she left. The Konoha girls muttered, "Who does she think she is?" or "Did you **see **what she was wearing?"

Sasuke, though not the talking type, asked Anko as she tortured Naruto, "Who were they?" As he stared at the spot the girl called Ko-chan was just standing a few minutes ago.

Anko tossed Naruto to the side and answered, "Those are students from the private school, Okiwa."

"The one famous for art and music?" Sakura piped. Anko nodded.

There was silence… Then a grumbling sound. Everyone jumped at the sound.

"Gomen nasai… I'm hungry. When's lunch?" Everyone stared at Chouji.

**Lunch**

"Finally. My favorite subject!" Chouji sighed contently as he ate his huge lunch which included steak, ribs, chips, a soda, ice cream, a sandwich, tacos, pizza, mac-and-cheese, and even more things that I, C-kun, couldn't identify, but would love to eat.

Neji sat opposite of Chouji, with a disgusted look in his face as the food splattered around the place. "Don't get any of your intoxicating food in my hair. It took me so long it make it beau-ti-ful." Neji bit into the apple he brought with him.

Naruto frowned. He had to wait two more minutes until he can eat his ramen. "I don't know why they make us three minutes until you can eat it. It's not instant ramen if you have to wait," he complained.

"Baka, stop complaining and just eat it if you're too impatient to wait." Sasuke retorted. He had nothing to eat, nor was he hungry, but girls, including Sakura and Ino, keep bringing box lunches. Now he had a pile up to his head.

"You want those?" Chouji asked, pointing at the lunches. Sasuke shrugged.

Shikamaru sat at the table… He just sat there.

Kiba was eating some weird food and shared some with Akamaru, whom he found out was hiding in his bag. "No Akamaru, _that's_ your half. This is mines."

Hardly five minutes into lunch and Kakashi was walking towards the boys. "Hello, boys! Sorry I'm late. I saw a homeless guy out at the front who was begging me for food an--"

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted. He had finished his ramen in one minute, 24 seconds. A new world record.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Now what makes you think that? Anyway, to the point. I've heard that you met some students from Okiwa. So did you?"

"Yes." Shino answered.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Shino.

Kiba nodded. "You weren't here before." (**C-kun:** Oops … Too lazy to go back.)

Shino not listening, was talking to a bug that was on his finger. "Who's a pretty bug? You're a pretty bug. You're a beautiful bug. You're the bestest eberrr." Everyone stared, as they slowly got up from the table and tiptoed away…

* * *

**C-kun:** Oh, ho ho ho. Not funny? Too bad. I don't care. I'm lazy right now. I want my sleep. I just wanted to update this before **K-chan** starts pestering to me that I still need to type this after how many years? 


	4. Chapter 4

**K-chan:** Here. I am here to present to you, the readers the fourth chapter of _Battle of the Bands_! Enjoy! P.S. Please don't forget to R&R!

**C-kun:** What she said. Psst, **K-chan **wrote this chapter. She had a lot of grammar errors before getting it all corrected by _moi_. Bwahahaha.

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Naruto. **Kishimoto Masashi **does. Although we wish we could own a lot of things.

* * *

Chapter IV

"Aoi-kun, stop walking so fast." Ko-chan said while speeding up her walking pace, trying to catch up to Aoi, in the long abandoned hallways of Okiwa High School.

But Koboshi's, Ko-chan's real name, soft voice was lost in Aoi's fuming angry ranting.

"Did you hear that loud obnoxious voice coming from Mr. Sunshine? My god! I thought my eardrums wear about to explode in a gazillion pieces! Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. And that bass drummer! Hah! I am more beautiful than him! I would so win aga-."

Before Aoi could finished his rant, a girl with red, green, blue, purple, and black streaked hair past her shoulders, pushed the slide door open violently. Huffing and puffing smoke from her nostrils and ears like a mad ass water buffalo, Chiharu, marched towards Aoi, grabbed his shirt collar, and demanded where he had been.

"Chii-sama, shouldn't you be wearing a girl's uniform?" Aoi commented, pointing at Chiharu's uniform. "I mean, since you are a girl after all. And that hair of yours-" that was Aoi's last remark before Chii-sama gave him a piece of her mind. Chiharu's fist connected with Aoi's right check, giving him a bruise to remember her by.

Chiharu let go of Aoi after giving him a good punch and walked calmly back to the open room. Koboshi ran to Aoi's side telling him she told him so and that they needed to get ice on his bruise, but he only pushed her away, Aoi's was already physical hurt, he couldn't let Koboshi's kindness hurt his already hurt pride.

"We need a new door," remarked Chiharu, while taking her seat as co-secretary, at the round table in the Student Council room. Puzzling President Tohru asked why, and she pointed to the door. Both President and Vice President turned their heads to the door, with a heavy sigh, "Okay, just remember to put that under 'things needed to be replaced' category."

President Tohru, went into his day dreaming mode again, cupping his face with one hand. His hazel colored eyes took the expression of softness, his short pale blonde hair, blew with the wind.

Aoi and Koboshi walked into the room. "'Bout time you guys got in here," said Vice President Kohaku.

"Please excuse Aoi-kun and myself, Kohaku-sempai, for being late. We had to go the infirmary room to get ice for Aoi-kun." Koboshi said bowing.

"I'll excuse you two for that since Chiharu punched Aoi-baka. But I will not excuse you two, especially, Aoi-baka for interrupting Konoha High's practice session."

Koboshi, stumbling on her words, "How.. how did you know that Kohaku-sempai?"

Dangling her cell phone, Kohaku said, "I've got my sources. Now you to take your seats."

Vice President Kohaku, when attending to business is always serious. With her long layered, black hair down to her waist which was tied at the nape of her neck, and her amber colored eyes. Everything flashed "a force not to be reckoning with!" Although her exterior was an ice queen, inside, she was a kind soul.

As Aoi was taking his seat, he couldn't help but make his last remark in a mocking tone, "Tohru-sempai, you and Chii-sama should trade clothing."

With that, President Tohru snapped out of his day dream about Itachi and got violent. Pushing his chair back, he put his right leg on the table, making his skirt hitch higher, showing remarkably sexy legs for a guy. "You insolent little punk! I was still dreaming bout Itachi-kun! But noooooo! You had to interrupt our perfect picnic date." Storming onto the table top towards Aoi, he started to choke and yell out words too awful to tell at Aoi.

"President Tohru, please calm down and let go of Aoi-baka, you're going to eventually kill him." However, President Tohru, held on a few second longer, then finally let go. "Besides, the student council room is no place for fighting. We need to get business done today. We have been lagging. Sure you have noticed it?"

Smoothing out the crease in his uniform, Tohru responded, "Oh, sorry, I haven't been noticing. Lately, I've been busy. My uniform got dirty the other day while I was... was... was at the PARK! Yeah, the park, you know admiring the birds."

Although Vice President Kohaku knew President Tohru was lying, and knew very well that he was spying on Uchiha Itachi behind Konoha High bushes. She took the answer with a nod anyway.

So with everybody seated and Chiharu tying her hair up to shoulder-length, ready to take notes, the student council meeting began.

**Elsewhere: Konoha High**

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura, "Where did you go too?"

"Out." Was his only reply and began playing his bass guitar.


	5. Chapter 5

**C-kun: **I DON'T WANNA TYPE THE CHAPTER.

**K-chan (on the phone):** HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE. (saying about Naruto cosplayers)

**C-kun:** ... Okay...

**K-chan:** They hurt my eyes.

**C-kun:** ... HAHAHAHA. That's hezza funny.

**Disclaimer:** Why do _WE_ need one? If we're here, on **fan**fiction ... doesn't that just PROVE that we do not own Naruto? But **C-kun** does own a Naruto headband... And a Kakashi doll... And three Kakashi models... And a Kakashi pen... And a Kakashi keychain... And a Kakashi stamp... And a Kakashi cosplayer's picture. Okay, **C-kun** owns a lot of Kakashi items, but she does also have an Itachi model! And a Naruto wristband. Yea, **C-kun**'s a freak, and damn proud of it.

Chapter V

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura, "Where did you go to?"

"Out." was the ebony-haired beauty's only reply as he began to play his bass guitar. This was true. Sasuke had been out, leaving the lunch table five minutes after that one sexy Kakashi dude had gotten there.

"Out where?" Sakura persisted.

"To the bathroom."

**Back at Okiwa.**

The meeting had ended after only after a ten minute discussion. All they needed to do was have their band practice everyday and to fix the door Chiharu broke. Speaking of Chiharu, as she was getting up from her seat, Tohru put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back into the seat, waiting for the rest of the student body to leave.

"I need to talk to you," Tohru said to Chiharu.

"What is it now?" Chiharu asked, getting testy from being so hungry. She hadn't ate lunch yet and was tempted to eat Tohru's arm.

"It's about you-know-what."

Chiharu thought for a minute, then replied, "What was you-know-what again?"

Tohru got frustrated, then almost shouted, "STALKERS UNITED, DUMBASS."

"Ohhhhhh. That thing. What about it?"

"I want you to stalk Itachi for me."

"Oh, that one guy you like."

Tohru got up from his president's chair, putting one foot on the round table. "I DO NOT LIKE ITACHI. THAT IS TRUE. BUT IT IS LOVE. I LOVE HIM LIKE... LIKE HOW I NEED THE AIR. FOR MY LOVE FOR HIM RUNS DEEPER THAN ANYTHING YOU HAVE EVER FELT BEFORE. IT IS THICKER THAN BLOOD, MORE SOLID THAN DIAMONDS. I HAVE LOVED ITACHI EVER SINCE I FIRST LAID EYES ON HIM--"

"Which was only a week ago, baka... at the park... when he shoved you ... into the trashcan ... for trying to cop a feel on him... 'cause you thought he was a prostitute... at 3AM in the morning."

"IT WAS NOT A PUSH OF HATE; IT WAS A PUSH OF LOVE. The love that he feels for me, as I have felt for him since last week!"

"More like a push of 'get away from me, you homosexual molester, for I am straight, unlike you...'"

**Flashback Begin -- A week before.**

Tohru couldn't sleep that night. So he went out for a walk in the park at 3AM, wearing his Okiwa uniform. He got many looks from the pedestrians.

_'I bet they cannot deny my beauty. For I am more beautiful than all of them,'_ he thought to himself as he laughed on the outside, "Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho."

It was then that he had saw him. That beautiful specimen, sitting on one of the park benches alone. His crimson eyes, his ebony-colored hair tied in the back, the scandalous outfit he wore composed of a meshed shirt that hugged his chest and black leathered pants. Tohru then knew, he must be a hooker! Not only that, HE MUST'VE BEEN A HOMOSEXUAL HOOKER.

_'This must be my lucky night,'_ Tohru thought. _'To find such a beautiful male here at the park, at this time.'_ He strutted towards the man then sat on the bench with him. "Hey there, hot thang. How much?" The man didn't respond. He didn't even make notice of Tohru's presence. "Is it free then?"

Tohru put his hand on the man's leg and moved it upwards towards his "danger zone." The crimson-eyed stranger, grabbed Tohru's hand, snapped his head towards him and whispered threateningly, "Touch me again and die." Then shoved Tohru towards the trashcan opposite of them. He fell backwards into the can, smelling all the disgusting objects that was in there. Tohru lifted himself out of the trash, to find that the "hooker" was walking away.

"HOW RUDE," Tohru huffed, brushing all the trash off of him before following the man. Then 10 yards away from the bench, Tohru saw the man talking to a girl... A girl with rainbow-colored hair.

"HARUSAME CHIHARU. WHAT ARE YOU DOING TALKING TO THAT HOOKER!" Tohru was livid. He can talk to Chiharu, BUT NOT THE BEAUTIFUL TOHRU!

Chiharu noticed Tohru huffing and puffing as he made his way next to her. "Ehhhh? Hooker? Itachi-kun? NOW REALLY, TOHRU-SEMPAI. Itachi-kun is not a hooker... And why do you smell?"

Tohru looked from Chiharu to Itachi, back to Chiharu. "NOT A HOOKER! Then why is he dressed like that!"

"Why are you in a girls' uniform?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

Then Itachi interrupted before Chiharu could retaliate, "I wear what I want, and this is what I chose to wear. You have a problem with it?"

Itachi's crimson eyes met Tohru's hazel eyes. It was then, Tohru knew... IT WAS LOVE.

**Flashback End.**

"Tohru-sempai," Chiharu began, "Did we really need that flashback?"

"No, but it's just so beautiful... And it took up enough space." Tohru's hazel eyes sparkled. How he had love Itachi since then, and cursed Chiharu for never letting them meet until that night.

_'Ahhhyaaa, I hope Tohru-sempai finds out Itachi was my ex...'_ Chiharu inched out of the room as Tohru daydreamed about Itachi.

**C-kun:** ... I AM HAPPY. I got a Naruto headband. SMILE. It's beautiful, and made of steel. Now, I can make people bleed when I headbutt them! BWAHAHAHAHA. This chapter was just ... rambling ... I mean, we're trying reallllyy hard to get to the point, but hey...writers' block.


End file.
